


Dejitaruhorāshiatā

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, Ghost Stories, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Digidestined in many popular Japanese ghost stories. Title reads Digital Horror Theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejitaruhorāshiatā

**Author's Note:**

> This tale is based on the story Be Gone, Crone! from Scary True Stories

A yodeling squeal of terror and panic came the other end of the webcam chat. T.K. sat back in his chair and smirked as Sora studied her friend’s younger brother’s features. T.K.’s ears throbbed in pain from Sora’s high-pitched squeal, which had hit his ear like pebble made of glass. “Can I continue or are you just going to scream all night?” hissed T.K. The moon out of her window was bloated and burning cold.

“I’m sorry,” said Sora, lowering her head. “Please go on.” T.K.’s eyes wandered about where was he in the story. He began to tap her chin in an attempt to make himself remember. “You were at the part about windows at night…”

T.K. cracked a smile onto his face and leaned into the webcam. “Do you ever feel like someone is watching you? Did you know, that at night, ghosts knock on windows and doors? Knock, knock!” cackled the young boy. A chill descended Sora’s spine.

Sora wrapped her blanket around herself tighter and all she could hear was her own heart pounding double time in her chest. T.K.’s cackling face had shadows that the lights in Matt’s room could not touch. Leaving his face to be rendered eerie. “They will call your name using a familiar person’s voice. But you must never open the window or the door.”

“Oh stop!” cried Sora, a touch of fear swirled in her gray eyes. “They did the same tale on a show!”

“Sora, if you open the door or the window, you die!” screamed T.K. in laughter. He knew it had been done on a Japanese TV show and a Japanese movie. But his babysitter always thought it to be true.

Sora ended the call and quickly slid the curtains closed on her window. Her scalp prickled. Her pulse had quickened. “A little kid can’t scare me!” Sora said to herself. Her pretty face, usually so calm, was a mask of terror. A message popped up on the site where Sora had called T.K. in hopes for Matt. She felt the blood pounding in her throat. “She’s supposed to come to my place?”

Sora’s eyes burned with a horrible terror but they were washed away with a laugh. “Get real!” she laughed. Sora’s telephone rang and she picked it up.

“Hello, Sora!” said the sweet voice of one of her friend’s little sister.

“Kari?” The call dropped. Sora’s heart pounded in an uneven rhythm. She dropped the phone into the cradle. Sora looked up to see a form behind the curtains. She drew a breath. “Stupid neighbor kids.”

Knock, knock

“Stupid T.K.”

Knock, knock, knock

“It can’t actually be a ghost, can it?” Sora chattered, her spine tingling. She grabbed the curtain, ready to pull.

“Sora!”

It was Kari’s voice again. Sora still tugged open the curtain. Pressed against the glass was a broken jawed woman. Fingers were missing like the stumps of a cut down forest. Yanked-back lips and wide, unblinking eyes. She was looking at a ghost, cruel, devious, pure-as-venom ghost.

Sora fell to the ground in a scream; stretched out beneath the windowsill, eyes not daring to leave the sight in front of her The ghost grabbed the window and shook. “Let me, In Sora! Sora! Sora, it’s me, Tai’s little sister!”

“Please stop!” screamed the frighten girl, trying to draw a shuddering breath. “Please! Go away!”

The glass shattered and Sora held her breath. She was soaked in sweat. Sora’s mouth flooded with that horrible sour purple taste of fear. “Stop what?” asked Kari. The voice did not come from the window but from the hallway outside her door. The doorknob twisted. “Are you scared?”

Sora’s door opened as a message popped up on the web cam site. “Believe it if you want, don’t if you want. Bye.” TxPunkxKx96 signed off.


End file.
